The return to Gallifrey
by A single star
Summary: This is set after 'The day of the Doctor' After the Doctor receives a message from a far away planet he goes to help to find it a trap. The search is on to find his home planet but will he find it the way he remembered?


**A/N So this is my first fic with the 11****th**** doctor and Clara. I hope you enjoy and please tell me what you think I love to know! **

The large purple sun shone down over the orange sands of the planet Santansorna. Two figures could be seen running along the sand trying to escape a mob of strange looking aliens. The people of the planet were known as Sonrnas a peaceful race who didn't take much to the arrival of other creatures on their planet. The Doctor thinking he was an exception to this rule, he had never been more wrong. When they arrived there were greeted by the two headed ona's which was very much like a dog.

The Doctor had grinned happily as he crouched down and tickled the ona's large round stomach. They had then set off along the beach towards the nearest town to be suddenly mobbed by the locals. The doctor had tried to reason with them but it had been no use so now they were running for their life.

The doctor quickly dipped his hand in his pocket near falling over in the process but managed to bring out the TARDIS key. He came to a stop outside the wooden police box fumbling to get the key into the lock. Clara stopped beside him looking back every few seconds to see how far the mob was from reaching them.

"Urm doctor there getting closer". He twisted the key trying to get his ship to open but the lock just wouldn't budge.

"Slight problem she doesn't seem to want to open". Clara frowned backing up against the door, closing her eyes. "I'm sure I could pursued them not to hunt us their usually very peaceful creatures, did I mention that before? The doctor turned to face the crowd holding his hands up. "Hold on a minute before you go using them very sharp pointy sticks I can explain". The smallest of the green slimy aliens stopped in front of them and started to speak quickly in their language.

Clara listened trying to make out a word but found it impossible. The doctor fixed his bow tie and spoke back in perfect likeness. He then turned to his companion. "They said we are to be spared because we don't look appetizing enough". He waved his hands around and turned back towards the TARDIS hoping the lock would work.

"Well we'll be off see you soon". The door swung open the door and Clara stepped inside glad to be back inside the time machine. The doctor hopped inside and let the door shut making his way back to the console flicking switches. He danced around the console.

"I once heard about this planet were they grant you wishes anything you want, the people are quite nice well nice enough". Clara sat and listened from the console seat.

"Yes because last time it went so well when we landed on a planet with a peaceful race". He stopped and looked at the computer for a minute.

"Yes well usually they are a nice race we just happened to catch them at a bad time". The doctor pressed a few buttons on the computer attached to the console and a message came up.

"Looks like someone needs our help". Clare stood from the chair and walked over to his side. The message read: If someone has received this message please help us we are in great danger. He flicked a few buttons trying to locate where the message had come from.

"That's strange". The screens crossed over to a sort of map were it showed a space station floating near a deep reddish coloured planet.

"Why? The doctor shook his head then danced back around the console unfazed. "The people of that planet escaped there was this war some alien claiming to be god tried to wipe them all out". Clare stared at the screen which showed the planet.

"So what are you going to do? She looked around the console at him hoping that they could do something to help.

"We go and do what we do best". The doctor pulled down a lever sending the TARDIS plummeting down towards the lonely planet. Clare grabbed hold of the nearest rail as she tipped to the side. She hated this part of it all the doctor could never land without a bump.

The TARDIS wobbled as it hit the ground causing the doctor and Clare to fall to the floor in a heap. After a minute they both jumped up and made their way towards the double doors.

"Beware if we see any of the aliens of this planet they tend to give off a gassy smell". Before she could ask any question the doctor had opened the doors and stepped outside into the misty air. He brought out his specs and placed them on his nose crouching down to inspect the ground.

"The soil is still filled with ash from the buildings it should have disappeared by now". He let the grains run through his fingers as he held it up to his nose. Once the grains had either blew away or fell back to the ground he stood and marched off in a random direction.

Clara quickly jogged to keep up with him. "But how can someone send a message when there is no one here? The doctor sniffed the air then changed the direction he was walking. A little hut could be seen in the distance it looked battered and ready to fall down.

"That place doesn't look very safe". He ignored her and carried on dipping his hand in his pocket and bringing out the sonic screw driver just encase. When they reached the hut the doctor held up his sonic just to check the activity inside. Finding nothing he went and tried the door to have it open straight away.

"Something about this place really doesn't feel right doctor". He spun around to face Clare.

"Oh come where's your sense of adventure gone? The doctor stepped inside to fall down a large hole which filled the entire room.

Clara gasped and moved to the edge of the hole looking down into the darkness. She looked around unsure of what to do in the end she edged her way down hoping for the best. She fell a few feet and hit the ground luckily not breaking anything. She felt around for any walls but found nothing, this was when she began to panic.

"Doctor? Clara tried to see through the darkness but it was no use. Just then she saw a flicker of light up ahead. She quickly scrambled towards it but before she could reach it something hard hit her on the back of the head causing her to fall to the floor.


End file.
